


Nights Alone

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Literally just shameless smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Nikandros finds himself in the company of a stranger one night in Vere





	Nights Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least ten other Nikandros/Auguste fics that I need to finish but I suddenly got inspired.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nikandros wasn’t sure how the night had come to this, but he held no regrets. The beautiful blonde underneath him didn’t seem to either. 

He had traveled to a tavern that night to drink and calm himself before meeting the Veretian delegates. He and the soldiers he traveled with had gotten some looks from the Veretians within the tavern but after Pallas out drank one of the men, they were welcomed with open arms. 

It did not take long for a strange man sitting near the fireplace to catch Nikandros’ attention. He had been keeping to himself all night, hiding away his face and only using hand gestures when someone came over to him. Nikandros finished his drink and excused himself from the table to speak with the man. Surprisingly, when Nikandros put his hand on the man’s shoulder, he turned to face him. Nikandros couldn’t help but stare when he saw the man’s face. Long golden hair framed his face. His eyes were the color of the rivers of Ios. He had no blemishes to be seen. He was stunning. 

Nikandros found himself pulling up a chair next to the man and starting a conversation with him. The man spoke to him kindly, curious about his appearance in Vere. Instead of answering, Nikandros asked the man his own name and why he had been sitting alone. 

“Gus,” the man answered. “It is a family name. I came to be alone but the winter has gotten too cold to stay outdoors.” With no hesitation, Nikandros offered Gus his jacket, draping it over his shoulders. Gus smiled at him, moving his chair closer.

It did not take long for the pair to stumble into one of the more private rooms in the tavern, locked in a heated kiss. Gus untied his laced shirt, tossing it aside as he began to remove Nikandros’ own shirt. The men fell onto the bed and Gus pulled himself away, far enough to untie the laces with his teeth. He had only undone three laces when Nikandros pulled him back into a kiss, biting his lip roughly. Gus let out a loud gasp, returning the bite as he finished removing the shirt.

They continued to undress each other, fighting for dominance as they did until Gus positioned himself in Nikandros’ lap, coating the Kyros’ cock in oil. 

It would not be the first time that Nikandros had been with a man, but it had been a considerable amount of time. Gus appeared to know what he was doing, thankfully, tracing his thumb along the slit of Nikandros’ cock before pulling his hand away and lifting his hips. He had prepared himself while Nikandros busied himself teasing Gus’ nipples. Nikandros kept one hand on Gus’ hip while the other moved to the small of his back, keeping him in place. 

Gus teasingly rolled their hips together for a moment before lowering himself. Nails dug into Nikandros’ shoulder as his cock slipped inside of Gus. Nikandros moved the hand on Gus’ back up to his hair, gently running his fingers through it. He pulled out the ribbon holding Gus’ hair back, allowing the hair to fall down to his shoulders. 

Nikandros sat up to kiss him again, removing the hand from Gus’ waist to brace himself against the bed. He thrusted into Gus, dragging a moan out of both of them. 

“Harder,” Gus gasped out as Nikandros lowered his head to kiss his neck. He bit into the skin gently, waiting for Gus’ permission to continue. Gus tilted his head to the side, rolling his hips at a faster pace. Nikandros kissed the length of his neck, moving down to his shoulder to leave another bruise. 

“You’re beautiful,” Nikandros whispered. “You’re stunning.” Gus’ cheeks flushed, either from the compliments or the thrusts coming from Nikandros’ cock. 

Nikandros shifted his hips as he thrusted, dragging a moan out of Gus’ throat.

“There,” he said, nails digging deeper. “Again.” Nikandros thrusted into the same spot. Gus moaned again as warmth spilled onto Nikandros’ stomach. Gus had not come yet, but he was close. Nikandros was too. 

Nikandros switched their positions, pressing Gus into the bed, giving him a new angle to fuck Gus. Gus’ legs wrapped tightly around Nikandros’ waist, his heels digging into his back.

“Nikandros,” he gasped. “I’m going to-" Nikandros kissed him, whispering back “I am too.” 

Nikandros quickened his pace, fucking into Gus as hard as he could until he came, spilling onto the sheets. Gus wrapped his hand around his own cock and rubbed it twice before spilling onto his own chest.

Slowly getting feeling back to his body, Nikandros walked across the room and grabbed a pitcher of water. He wet a cloth draped on the desk and cleaned both of them. Gus laid in the bed, arm covering his face as he caught his breath. Nikandros placed the pitcher back onto the desk and joined Gus in bed, kissing his gently for the first time that night. Gus returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nikandros’ waist before drifting off on his chest. 

Nikandros closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Auguste before allowing himself to drift off.  
***  
The other side of the bed was cold and empty when Nikandros woke. He was not surprised; disappointed yes, but he had expected that he would not see Gus again. 

He dressed himself and received his horse from the stable boy, riding back to the palace as dawn turned to morning. Damianos waited outside the palace as Nikandros rode up. He looked more pleased than upset, something that Nikandros was relieved by.

“Enjoy your night?” Damianos said, clapping Nikandros’ shoulder as a stable boy took his horse. Nikandros pushed his hand away, walking up the steps of the palace. “King Aleron and Prince Auguste are expecting us in the throne room. You returned in time.” 

The Akielons were lead to the throne room by two of the palace guards. Neither of them spoke as they walked. Damianos spoke in Akielon about the art hanging in the halls. Nikandros was distracted by the thought of the previous night’s events. He had more important things to focus on. Damianos need his aid while discussing the Akielos-Vere treaty, a document he and the Veretian crown prince had been working on since the battle at Marlas.

They soon arrived at large oak doors, carved with intricate designs. One of the guards opened the doors, bowing as Damianos walked in. 

“I apologize,” Damianos said, bowing respectfully, Nikandros following suit. “We had matters we needed to discuss privately.” 

“It is of no issue.” As Nikandros stood up, his eyes caught familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. The crown prince of Vere walked over to them, a limp in his step, hand outstretched to shake Damianos’. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Exalted.”

“And you as well, your Highness.” He gestured to Nikandros who forced himself to remain calm. “This is Nikandros, Kyros of Delfeur and my life long friend.”

“Nikandros,” Auguste repeated, realization hitting him. “An honor to meet you.”

“It is a honor to formally meet you, your Highness,” Nikandros said. His eyes caught a bruise that peeked out of the collar of Auguste’s shirt. Damianos walked over to the king to introduce himself, leaving the two alone. Auguste took the opportunity to put his hand on Nikandros’ chest. Nikandros, aware of what could happen if anyone were to find out, pulled Auguste’s hand away. “We shouldn’t.”

“No,” Auguste sighed. “We shouldn’t.” Disappoint filled his face. Nikandros could feel a small pang of pain in his chest. Nikandros looked around the room, checking to see if anyone was staring in their direction before leaning down to kiss Auguste. He pulled away, running his thumb along the prince’s palm.

“The garden. Sundown.” Auguste smiled, squeezing his hand in return. 

“I’ll meet you there.”


End file.
